Moonshine
by Acrystar
Summary: Gen - Fluff / Après que la prison ne soit tombée, Beth et Daryl se retrouvent seuls sur la route. La blonde essaye de comprendre son sauveur et sous le prétexte d'un jeu à boire, elle va enfin savoir tout ce qu'elle veut ! Notions de Slash ! Ce n'est pas un Beth x Daryl.


**Note de l'auteur** : Non ceci n'est pas un Daryl x Beth, loin de là. Attention, mention d'homosexualité.

_Acrystar_.

* * *

**Moonshine**

* * *

Elle avait fait un raté avec la prison, elle n'avait pas voulu le dire de cette façon, Daryl est un homme bien et elle l'aime énormément, comme une sorte de tonton un peu rustre mais toujours attentif. Cela dit il avait une étiquette de bad boy et elle l'avait déjà imaginé dans une cellule de dégrisement ou en garde à vue pendant quarante-huit heures pour quelque chose de minime, genre… une bagarre de bar. Non, bien sûr que non, elle n'avait pas pensé à pire car sinon Daryl ne serait pas avec eux, mais parmi les hommes du gouverneur, comme l'avait fait son frère.  
Aussi, elle fait attention à ce qu'elle va dire maintenant… Elle ne peut empêcher la curiosité de la marteler alors qu'elle glisse dans l'intimité du grand bourru silencieux et de précieuses informations tombent aussi elle va tenter le coup !

- Je n'ai jamais couché avec une femme. »

Elle va commencer en douceur, afin d'être certaine de son hypothèse selon laquelle Daryl serait sans nul doute possible le petit-ami (disait-on encore ça concernant des adultes ? Roh, elle s'en fichait !) le mec de Carol ! Alors qu'elle n'est pas sa surprise de voir l'homme lui dire de boire sans plus de préambule. Elle papillonne des yeux l'espace d'un moment, mais avale une gorgée d'alcool avant de froncer les sourcils. Daryl vient de mettre à mal toutes ces convictions ! L'homme roule des yeux soudainement nerveux et il réattaque, ne lui lassant pas le temps de poser les questions qui se pressent dans son crâne.

- Je n'ai jamais été une pleurnicheuse en demande d'attention. »

Ouch ! L'homme sait frapper où ça fait mal, elle observe son poignet pendant un moment, préférant réfréner ses souvenirs soit, c'est de bonne guerre surtout après sa boulette concernant la prison ! Elle prend une gorgée avant de réattaquer sur la vie sexuelle de Daryl qui l'obnubile, tout à coup très sérieusement.

- J'ai jamais eu de relation… gay. »

Elle ne peut pas dire, je n'ai jamais couché avec un homme car c'est faux, mais franchement, imaginer le redneck avec un homme, comme par exemple Rick la terrifie. Quoi que non, c'est la réponse qu'il prend le temps d'étudier qui la laisse pantoise.  
Les yeux ébahis et la bouche grande ouverte, elle observa Daryl qui bouge nerveusement sur son postérieur. Voyant qu'elle ne lâchera pas le morceau il soupire en se frottant le crâne. Il n'a pas le choix que de concéder à la question muette qui ne cesse de passer dans ce grand effarement bleu.

- Je n'ai jamais eu de relation sexuelle de ma vie. Aller boit ! »

Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu ! OH MON DIEU ! Comment ? Pourquoi ? Impossible ! Elle reste un moment figée, oubliant leur jeu. Tandis que Daryl fait un mouvement de main défensif, elle s'oblige à s'avancer vers l'homme qui recule de quelques centimètres lors de son entrée dans sa zone de confort. Qu'il ne lui parle pas d'espace personnel car lorsque l'on passait une nuit dans un coffre de voiture en compagnie d'un homme, cette idée devenait vachement sommaire !

- Pas possible. Je veux dire, t'es canon, t'es… vieux… enfin je veux dire, enfin tu comprends ! Mais t'es canon pour un vieux, enfin je veux dire… bordel pourquoi ?! »

Pourquoi ? Daryl n'a pas envie de parler de sa vie sexuelle ou plutôt de son manque de vie sexuelle à une gamine, aussi il reste de marbre et silencieux espérant qu'elle va se calmer, mais l'alcool et la curiosité de la blondinette ne va pas le lâcher d'une semelle aussi il lève les yeux au ciel.

- Ok… pas mes oignons, mais… t'as embrassé quelqu'un, déjà ? Hein ? »

Il soupire, Daryl n'a pas assez bu pour parler de ça avec une gamine qui a grosso-modo le tiers de son âge ! Il la laisse piailler en finissant son verre cul sec.

- Non. »

Simple, concis, précis. Va-t-elle le laisser en paix ?!

- Oh mon dieu ! Pourquoi ? Non oublie ça, ce n'est pas mes oignons… heu… jamais aimé personne ? »

Pourquoi avait-elle compris qu'il n'en dirait pas plus, mais venait immédiatement à la charge sous un nouvel angle ? Daryl soupire une nouvelle fois consterné par l'attitude de la jeune fille.

- Ok, si je réponds à tes questions, tu me promets de jamais remettre ça sur le tapis ? »  
- Oui, promis ! »

Il a manifestement besoin d'un autre verre avant de se remettre à parler de ce genre de chose avec une gamine, passant ensuite une main lasse sur son visage, Daryl s'éclaircit la voix.

- Tu as entendu parler de Merle, hein ? Tu vois le genre de personne que c'était. Mon père était pire. Si l'un d'eux avait su que je préférais largement les hommes aux femmes, tu n'aurais jamais eu le plaisir de me rencontrer. Peut-être que Merle aurait fini par me lâcher la grappe après m'avoir bastonné et craché au visage, mais mon père… Ensuite, c'est devenu une habitude, je n'y pensais pas et c'était mieux comme ça. »  
- Et maintenant ? Je veux dire, y'a quelques gars agréables et pas… enfin, déjà pris. »  
- Comme ? Rick ? Pas mon genre, si j'ai un genre… Je l'aime bien mais… et puis il était marié, il a un gosse, c'est les embrouilles. »  
- Tu sais quoi ? Je trouves ça dingue que tu aies personne parce que franchement, aller… dix ans de moins je dirais pas non, mon père me tuerait certainement pour ça… enfin… si il était encore… vivant. A côté de ça Maggie coule le bonheur parfait. Attention, je dis pas que j'aime pas ma sœur, mais c'est une manipulatrice je l'ai vu se faire des tonnes de gars et elle n'en a aimé aucun. J'ignore si Glenn est une exception ou juste un jouet pour passer le temps qu'elle abandonnera quand elle trouvera mieux. En tout cas de ce que j'ai vu, elle l'a juste choisi parce que c'était le seul enclin à prendre cette voix-là lorsque vous êtes arrivé. »

Le silence s'étend, Daryl se sent mal à l'aise alors il boit un autre verre remplissant le gobelet de la jeune fille par la même occasion, sérieux, il n'est pas assez saoul pour continuer cette conversation qu'il regrettera d'avoir eu de toutes les manières ! Il n'est pas une jeune fille qui veut raconter ses fantasmes à son cercle d'amies, il a passé l'âge de ce genre de conneries !

- Bon, notons ces garçons, j'adorais faire ça avec mes copines de classe. Rick… passable, je lui donnerais un six sur dix. Tu crois qu'il est bon au pieu ? Sa femme ne l'aurait pas trompé avec ce taré sinon… enfin je pense. »

Il préfère acquiescer sans demander son reste car il n'a pas envie de parler de Rick pas plus que de son ancienne vie sexuelle ! Rick est un ami et il se refuse de penser à lui de cette manière, cela dit il doit être en train de rougir vu le regard adorable qu'elle lui envoie. Oui, ok, ça le met mal à l'aise de parler des hommes de leur groupe et de ne rien trouver de concluant à dire pour mettre un terme à cette mascarade !

- Glenn… humm… sept ? Il est marrant et je crois bien aimer les asiatiques. »  
- Huit… définitivement huit. »

Pourquoi il a dit un truc comme ça ? Nom de dieu ! Sa bouche se met à parler sans son consentement maintenant ! Il grogne fronçant les sourcils et finissant son verre d'une traite pour ne pas perdre contenance car il doit avoir changé de couleur, et merde, comment une fille de quinze ans peut vous faire prerdre la face en quelques minutes !  
Il ne souhaite pas parler de Glenn, il en vient à prier il ne sait qui pour qu'elle ne vienne pas fouiner de ce côté-là de sa vie, car il n'est pas certain de vouloir savoir ce qui s'y cache !

- Oh… Huit ? Quelqu'un pour battre un tel score ? »

Elle semble s'éterniser durant sa réflexion et Daryl fronce les sourcils se demandant pourquoi elle ne fait pas mention de son ex. Soit il est mort, mais…

- Zach. »  
- Zach ? »  
- Un neuf… définitivement. »

La blonde a un hoquet de surprise qui lui cloue le bec. Il y a un moment de relatif silence entrecoupé par les hululements d'une chouette. L'ado soupire se rapprochant de lui comme pour lui confier un secret, ça lui rappelle vaguement la pub d'un jeu plateau pour filles qui avait fait fureur dans son temps et si Merle voyait ça, il se ficherait de sa gueule !

- Il… t'aimait bien. Un peu trop même ! Parfois je me demandais s'il n'aurait pas préféré être dans ta cellule plutôt que dans la mienne. C'était un brave gars, c'est tout… Mais dis donc, tu les aimes jeunes ! Jamais une fille ? »

Il prend un moment pour bien réfléchir à l'interrogation car il s'est déjà posé la question plus d'une fois, surtout depuis qu'il a rencontré Michonne. Daryl l'aime bien. Il ne se voit pas faire quoi que ce soit avec la femme, mais il n'a jamais ressenti autant de camaraderie pour une femme qui plus est, noire ! En fait c'est là le problème, Michonne, il ne la voit pas comme une femme, c'est un guerrier avant d'être une donzelle ! Rien à voir avec cette conne d'Amanda qui avait failli le tuer et qui avait eu un gout de chiotte au niveau des mecs qui la sautaient !

- Je pense pas, non. J'en sais rien. »

Il est fatigué et ne veut certainement plus penser à ce genre de choses, il vient de finir son dernier verre et pense très fortement qu'il doit s'arrêter là car ils devront se trouver un autre endroit sécurisé dès demain. Il va pour lui dire d'aller s'allonger dans le seul lit de la pièce mais la blonde a bougé et pendant un court laps de temps le cerveau de Daryl n'est qu'un grand blanc. Il lui faut plus de temps qu'il ne le faut afin qu'il comprenne que Beth a déposé ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un chaste baiser et ça lui picote les lèvres.

- Je suis pas un joli brin de mec, mais je pouvais pas laisser ça comme ça. T'es un super mec Daryl Dixon, tu vaux certainement plus que la moitié de tous les hommes que j'ai rencontré. T'es chaleureux bien que distant, je sais même pas comment tu fais ça et comment tu arrives à être sexy dans tes grognements d'homme des cavernes et ton calme silencieux de tueur en série ? Je veux dire… j'ai jamais regardé un vieux avant, vingt ans ? Oui, pas de problème ! Trente ? Heu nan merci sans façon. Mais toi, tu mettrais bien mes hormones en folie et j'ignore pourquoi. »

Elle caresse sa joue d'une façon qu'il n'a jamais gouté, personne n'est resté autant dans son espace personnel, pas même Carol qui pourtant lui courrait après depuis l'incident avec sa fille. Daryl ne sait trop quoi en penser, pas plus qu'il ne sait quoi faire des mots de la gamine en état de profonde ébriété. Elle pense ce qu'elle dit, c'est peut-être bien ça le souci. Jusqu'alors, seule Carol lui avait dit ces mots-là, mots qu'il n'avait cru bons que pour l'attirer dans ses draps, il ne les avait jamais pris pour une vérité mise à nue.

- Tu m'as sauvé la vie Daryl et ça je ne l'oublierais pas. Dans ce monde-là, tu es précieux Daryl Dixon, quand je serais morte, tu me manqueras, car à n'en pas douter, tu survivras à tout ça, peut-être même au monde entier. Si il ne doit en rester qu'un, tu seras cet homme-là et je ne serais plus qu'un nom parmi tant d'autres. Mais si le paradis existe, je t'observerais de là-haut, je te soutiendrais et continuerais à t'aimer jusqu'à ce que tu tombes. Tu sais, j'aurais voulu avoir un oncle comme toi, tu m'aurais appris à siffler, à faire des animaux en bois, on aurait fait du cheval en forêt et tu m'aurais appris à traquer et j'aurais fait fuir les animaux pour que tu ne les tues pas. Tu m'aurais grondé, mais au final, tu en aurais rigoler et puis tu m'aurais pris sur tes épaules pour rentrer à la maison et t'aurais raconté des histoires pour faire peur devant un feu de cheminé. Et pendant que ma sœur et moi on aurait fait cuir de marshmallow, tu nous aurais écouté en disant qu'on chantait comme des pieds, mais avec un sourire tendre. Un tonton formidable. Si un jour tout doist recommencer, j'espère te rencontrer à nouveau. »  
- Tu es ivre, tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis. »

Son cœur est chaud, quelque chose dont il n'a pas l'habitude. Il peut presque voir ces image de pures étrangetés, mais aussi plaisantes à imaginer. Il se voit bien mettre sur son dos une version miniature de cette gamine et lui apprendre les rares trucs utiles et sans danger que Merle lui a appris lorsqu'il était enfant. La main qui était sur sa joue vient de descendre le long de son cou le faisant frémir de part en part. Le regard de Beth est grand ouvert et c'est tout ce dont il a besoin. Il ne se rappelle pas avoir franchi les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient, mais il est entre ses bras et il inspire à pleins poumons.  
Depuis combien de temps il avait mis cette envie de côté, dépendre de quelqu'un cinq minutes, oublier la solitude, la douleur, les moments de doutes, de peur, d'errance et de manque. Il pleure entre ses bras avant de s'en rendre compte et Beth caresse sa chevelure, le gardant étreint contre sa poitrine de gamine mais il s'en fiche, il ne va pas faire quoi que ce soit avec la fille de Hershel qu'il soit damné si il cédait à la tentation ! Tout ce dont il a besoin maintenant ce sont ses mots, sincères et aimants car c'est la seule personne au monde qui peut oser lui dire de telles choses et qu'il ne rabrouera pas. Lorsque ses yeux sont secs, il essaye de s'évader, mais Beth continue de lisser sa chevelure et elle lui demande gentiment de venir s'allonger avec elle. Il est trop large, trop lourd, trop grand, mais elle le capture de ses bras pour le garder contre son corps, comme une mère, une mère qui a un tiers de son âge, mais est-ce si important ? Ils sont accolés sur ce matelas, ce n'est pas la meilleure position qu'il ait eu pour dormir, mais ce n'est définitivement pas la pire. Se roulant en boule contre le corps de la blonde, il inspire son parfum et ose s'endormir, oubliant le monde dévasté pour un moment de paradis, un moment où le vent joue dans les blés hauts et qu'une femme se baisse vers lui, ses grands yeux bleus heureux et tristes à la fois.

- Daryl ? On rentre ? »

Il prend la main de cette femme, oubliant le lézard qu'il pourchassait. Il n'est pas grand, il doit avoir cinq ou six ans, c'est aujourd'hui le seul souvenir qu'il a de cette femme et il se demande si ce n'est pas qu'un mirage.

- Maman… »

Beth ferme les yeux, sa main se stoppe dans son mouvement descendant jusqu'à la chevelure sombre car Daryl vient d'appeler quelqu'un et ce n'est manifestement pas elle, elle se demande si elle doit réagir ou laisser couler et décide de faire celle qui n'a rien entendu. Elle voulait percer cet homme à jour, elle ne l'aura toujours pas fait, mais au moins, elle avait eu une vue imprenable sur l'homme qu'il cachait aux yeux de tous et ça, elle ne l'oublierait pas.

- Chut Daryl… chut… tout va bien, maman est là. »

L'homme bouge, pendant un instant elle a peur de l'avoir réveillé, mais lorsque le visage apparait dans son champ de vision, il n'y a qu'un sourire doux et serein qui vient lui chatouiller le cœur. Daryl Dixon n'est surement pas le plus beau, ni le plus facile des hommes, mais il possède un magnétisme indéniable. Elle voudrait le voir sourire, elle voudrait le voir rire, qu'il soit heureux dans les bras d'un homme et pour cela… rien que pour cela elle brisera le couple de sa sœur, car elle a vu, elle se souvient des gestes que le redneck a eu pour l'asiatique, avant. Pour ensuite ne plus rien échanger à part le strict minimum.  
Si Glenn pouvait le faire sourire ainsi, alors c'est la dernière chose qu'elle ferait de bien dans sa vie de Beth, avant que ce monde ne l'enlise dans le passé, comme il venait de le faire pour son père. Elle pleure dans le velours de la nuit, triste à en mourir, elle n'a plus de mère, de père, sa sœur… elle ignore même si Maggie est encore en vie ou si elle pense à elle… Toute sa famille a été détruite, dissoute et elle n'oubliera jamais l'image de son père au moment où la lame lui a tranché la tête… Beth ne veut plus se battre, ce monde est trop cruel et elle n'a pas l'endurance de Daryl, ni ses épaules ou sa capacité de laisser les choses glisser sur elle, encore moins la force de les mettre sous clef quelque part dans sa tête.  
Mais avant de mourir, avant de partir en paix, elle se doit de renvoyer l'ascenseur et aider cet homme à rester debout, à sourire comme ça jusqu'à la fin de ce monde.

- Je t'aime Daryl Dixon. »

* * *

2014. Il y aura peut-être une suite sous forme d'un nouveau chapitre si je trouve de quoi en dire plus.


End file.
